The Magic Pot Of Sandstress
by D-for-Duchess
Summary: It's her fault that her team is dead. The woman warned her but she still insist on going. Now look at her! Stranded in a desert with no water, no food, and no shelter, with her only nemesis as her companion. Things can't get any worse than this, right? Or so she thought. Update chapter 2!
1. The Secret Passage

**A/N:** err, I'm just getting attached to Dramione again, so this is born… lol. I hope you enjoy. By the way it rates M for language and… who knows what will happen in the future.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and the character in it belong to JK. Rowling.

**Synopsis**: It's her fault that her team is dead. The woman warned her but she still insist on going. Now look at her! Stranded in a desert with no water, no food, and no shelter, with her only nemesis as his companion. Things can't get any worse than this, right? Or so she thought.

**THE SECRET PASSAGE**

Hermione Granger looks nervous as she read the ancient book of the sand goddess in her hand. Today is scorching hot, even now, when it's almost sunset. She desperately needs some lemonade to help her think. She can't help but feel that her brain is boiling and the heat start wearing out on her. It's been less than 2 months since she's-they're here, in the middle of desert. In the middle of nothing.

Her boss is really annoying, he keeps pestering her about how she used to work fast and now they're late behind schedule. It's true though, that she used to be so fast at figuring things out. For God sake, she only needed a month to figure the pyramid mystery on Maya jungle. But now is different, it's really hot and she rarely get a vacation after one mission to another, her head can't get any clearer. Mr. Bongs said that she doesn't need a vacation since all she does is travel from one country to another. In a way, he's true, so she have nothing to say anymore.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry Potter smiled at her. He feels pity for her because he knows how miserable she really is right now, but he tries not to let it show though, since he knows how independent she is.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione looked up at his bright face. It's cooling.

"I want to see how you are doing. Besides, Bongs is finish with his job at the so called main gate. He needs a break so it's my break. It's so relieving that I don't have to protect him all the time, the guy don't know how to shut up," Harry explained and sat next to her.

"I'm so glad that you're our Auror protector for this project. I can't survive this desert and my boss without my best friend," Hermione let out a small chuckle.

"Water?" Harry grinned and handed her a bottle of water which she gladly took and drank the content in one gulp. "What about you, what are you doing here? You're awfully far from our camp?" he asked when she returned his bottle. "It's dangerous," and added worriedly.

"I know, and I know you watch me, so," Hermione answered. "I just reread and translated this part," and before Harry could protest, she showed him the book.

"I have no idea what it's wrote, but I'm guessing that it's about the entrance," Harry raised a brow.

"Precisely," Hermione nodded and set her book down. "There is something about secret passage to reach that temple, and it hid beneath the sand," she explained again.

"You're suggesting that we start digging?" Harry asked, half serious and half mock.

"No, silly. I don't think it's literally like that, or, it might literally like that. But the point is, looking for an underground way, I think," she said, unsure as she read the book again. "That's why I'm here, for the last three days I'm sending my patronus below the huge piles of rocks which stack around the temple," and added.

"Hermione, look," but Harry, who suddenly didn't listen, grab her head and forced her to look to a small hole under the nearest pile of rock. Her patronus just came back. The beaver wriggled its tail and they both know what that means. _There's something in there._

"Come here, girl," Hermione reached out her hand and the patronus lingers on her finger. "Show me," Hermione demanded. Not a moment later, there's another silver spark above the patronus which forms into a whole, a long secret passage that its been through. And in the end of that secret passage, there is a door. A giant stone door with symbol on it. "Oh my God…" she mumbled, her eyes wide opened as she staring into the giant door.

"You found it…" Harry said quietly as he scrambled on his feet, getting up. Hermione do the same. "Hermione you found it!" then he exclaimed and hugged his friend.

"I know!" Hermione laughed in happiness as she hug him back, her eyes is teary. She's touch, it's been a long time since she had something this challenging, and exhausting. It's been three years since she walked in this path, and whatever she found is never failed to amaze her.

After that, she sent a another patronus to Bongs to inform him about what happen, and until sunset, she diligently open the path with Harry's help, until they can see the hollow way below them. When nighttime come, Harry insist that they must go back, and no matter how impatient Hermione is, she knows he's right and she have to wait.

That night, a party is held in their camp. She's a hero once more. Bongs opened all his firewhiskey supplies, and the first toast went to her. There's a bonfire, they drink their alcohol, they eat they grilled meat, and dancing until their heart content.

But Hermione sit quietly in the corner, near her own tent. She knows that she have to be wise. They will explore the path tomorrow and no one knows what's in there, so she's sensible enough to let herself sober. Hangover is the last thing she need for tomorrow.

She stops reading when suddenly she heard some ruckus, and from the corner of her eyes, she sees Bongs and some of his colleague trying to calm down a man. A man, who Hermione notice, protested at the first day they arrive here. He doesn't want them to continue the research, because there'll be a huge consequences. When Hermione attempted to talk to him, he said that he can't talk about that, and Bongs assured her that the man just being paranoid. Since this is the first time for him and his nearby village to get a visit from a bunch of wizard.

Of course, this land is eerie itself. Hermione knows from the history book that there are some place in this world that belongs to wizarding world since a long time ago. Like another side of London, but the resident knows about magic even though not all of them are wizard.

Eventually, Bongs manages to send the man away after calm him down, and give her a small nod before he come back to the party. Of course, he doesn't care if Hermione exclude herself from the party and prefer to read, it'll be most effective.

"You practically attach to that book," a familiar voice came from behind her. She quickly turns her head and found Draco Malfoy leaning on the stack of boxes.

"So?" Hermione rolled her eyes and continue her reading.

The other regrettable moment for her in this project is that Draco Malfoy is here too. He used to disrespect her when they're still in Hogwarts, cocky and arrogant enough to called her mudblood. And during the war he took side with you-know-who, and he's a former death eater, he almost burn her and just stood in silent when she was tortured in his living room. But after the war he's proven innocent because he was force to join. His parents are not so lucky though. In short, they were nemesis.

She was shock when Harry told her two years ago that Malfoy has started his career as an Auror. She even wondered why ministry is desperate enough to take him? Of course, she knows that he had outstanding mark in his test, without cheating, and although he's a bit sly but he's did more than fine in dueling. But still, how can they trust him?

She doesn't sure about him now. Like Harry, he was sent to this project to protect the team incase anything happen. He still verbally abuses her sometime, especially when they're in one room or space, but most of the time they're avoiding each other. Harry used to steal time to be with her, while Malfoy following Bongs and do his job.

"Do you think something bad is going to happen tomorrow?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't know. Why do you care Malfoy?" Hermione sighed. She really wants him to go.

"It's my job as your pathetic team protector to know about the situation. The stupid potty is too absorbs in this party. So if there's something you know, spill it," Malfoy crossed his arms and glared at her.

She knows he is right, no matter how harsh he is, he is right. "I honestly don't know," she turned to look at him again.

"Then why are you still reading that book and not sleeping like you usually do?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

Hermione mouth opened in a gap. How come Malfoy knows about her habit? "Did you just…"

"It's my job to know everyone habit and every little detail. Auror, remember?" he scoffed and looked at her with the look _like I would pay any attention to you_.

"True," she pretended to act coolly. How could she even let herself to think that Malfoy is watching her? "It's not your problem, Malfoy. Go back to the party," she returned to her book and waved her hand.

She didn't hear when Malfoy move to sit next to her. She glared at him, super annoyed, and he's just staring at her.

"You're thinking about that man's words. You're thinking about multiple possibilities in your tiny little head about why does he always seem to mind to your research," he finally deducted, coldly.

Hermione feels a cool wind on her neck. "My head is not tiny," she protested.

"That haircut makes it look like that," Malfoy sneered. Hermione did cut her hair very short into pixie style, she figures that it's too hot and too much disturbance to keep her long wavy hair. She glad she did it though, everybody said how fresh she look. Harry was a bit shock, but he agreed after she explained her reason. She does feel a tiny bit of guilt though, since if she's too lazy to taking care of her hair before she went out, all her see is a pretty boy in her reflection in the mirror. "And don't change the topic," Malfoy added.

Damn! Hermione thought. Since when did he become a great observer? Or did he learn how to read people's mind? "Yes, I think about him, happy?" she snapped, upset.

She thought that Malfoy will mock her about she's being too wimpy or something. "Do you think we shouldn't go?" instead, he asked seriously.

Hermione thought about it. Her head aching slowly, and suddenly she regret about a small amount of firewhiskey that she took. "I guess I'll see tomorrow," she rubbed the bridge of her nose softly.

"Let me see that," Malfoy lured his hand to the book. "Come on, I'm sure the letter won't come off if a pureblood touch it," he smirk arrogantly.

Hermione pray so hard for patience and throw the book onto his lap. "Can you even read a hieroglyph?" she crossed her arms and scowl at him.

"A bit," Malfoy ignoring her and check out its cover. After that he turns the pages. "This one is about how to find the way to the temple," he frowned, his face illuminates slightly from the bonfire on the center of their camp. "This is about the sand protector, the goddess.." he continued and talked about the small content of the book.

He's handsome, Hermione said to herself. She always knows he is handsome, even from day one when he was still a shitty brat. Now he's handsome than ever. He still pale, but now there is some color on his cheek, his hair is still in the platinum color she always knew, his lips are pink and sensual, his eyes are in icy blue and as sharp and wicked as she recalled. He's taller than Harry, and slightly taller from Ron, which mean she's almost like a midget around him, even though she had an average height for a young woman. He's always known for his slender figure, but Hermione saw him wash up in the river many times and notice the muscle around his body.

"You know more than a bit," Hermione sighed as she took the book back from his lap.

"Hei!" he protested.

"It's my job to decode it," she pouted at him.

"Did I just catch a small hint of amazement and jealousy in you, Granger?" he smirked again.

"I think you should rest, your eyes are playing tricks," Hermione scoffed and stood. "Good night Malfoy," and without give him a chance, she stroll in to her tent.

The entire team is gathered in the underground path at the next morning. Hermione nervously staring at the dark path in front of her, the only source of light is from the hole that previously hides by the pile of rock.

"Anytime you ready, Hermione," Bongs smiled widely at her and standing with his colleague and near Malfoy who obviously is his personal bodyguard for the day.

"I'm right beside you," Harry whispered and quietly slipped his hand into her hand.

She sighs and gives him a reassure smile. "_Lumos_," she waved her wand, and everyone around her do the same.

And so they go, with Hermione and Harry leading in front. She hears everyone talking with amazement at the relief and hieroglyph around them, while Harry chanting spells quietly next to her to disarm the traps.

"Wonderful!" Bongs exclaimed in amazement when they finally reach the giant stone door.

"Stand back everyone," Harry said. He and Malfoy come forward to check if the door is covered with dark magic that could endanger them. They cast series of spells upon it, and nothing happened.

"Proceed," Malfoy spoke coldly as he returns to Bongs side.

"Shall we!" Bongs gave his team permission and they swarm over the door like bees, some already trying to open it, both with magic and manually. But Hermione know better. She just stood there and read the text on the door.

"It needs sacrifice," she mumbled to herself. Before anyone notice, especially Harry, she give a small cut on the inside of her palm. Blood draws out quickly and she walks in haste to the door, pressing her wet palm against the cold stone.

Everyone is shock when suddenly the room is lit with magic and the light on their wand is wiped away. They even shocker when they saw Hermione's blood colored the thin line on the door until it suddenly roam, shake, and finally began to move.

"Hermione, what did you do?" Harry ran to Hermione side, his face is both worried and annoyed.

"Good job Hermione," But Bongs gave her a small pat on her shoulder as he entered with his team.

Harry glared at him. "_Episkey_," but quickly shook his head and mumbled a spell to Hermione's palm. It should've heal, but it doesn't. "That's weird," his brow furrowed and he tried more complex charm, which doesn't work either.

"I figure this is because the place. This place needs sacrifice, since I gave it my blood I think some healing charm will be limited," Hermione explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry scolded her.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't even know it'll turn out this way," Hermione shrug as she pulled her scarf off and cover it around her palm, to stop the bleeding.

"What if somebody else get hurt?" Harry helped her tying it around, he's still angry but he figured it won't help.

"I'll talk to Bongs, don't worry," Hermione said apologetically.

"I'm not sure he'll care," Harry shooting daggers to Bongs back by glaring at him.

"At least I have to try," Hermione pat his shoulder and run to find her boss. "Mr. Bongs," she called.

"Yes darling?" Bongs turn around. "Look at this place, it's extraordinary!" he quickly grabbed her hand and spun her body to look at the magnificent temple.

"Yes…" Hermione whispered to herself as her eyes lighten in amazement, drinking the golden view around her. "Sir," but she quickly regained her composure since anyone could seriously hurt after this and they have to prepare some precautious.

"Hmm?" Bongs looked at her, still grinning.

"I think we should get out of here. My wound isn't healing, I'm sure it's this place," she explained.

"I know," Bongs nodded. "Don't worry, we'll stay here for an hour only," he then smiled widely and walk pass her.

"Sir, you don't understand!" Hermione protested.

"I perfectly understand, Miss Granger," he turned back at her and said firmly, or rather, warned her. "Now, do your job," he added softer and return on his heels. Malfoy watched them interestedly and smirk at her.

_Unbelievable_! Hermione stomped her feet.

"Hey! I found something!" somebody yelled. Hermione turns her head and realize that some of her team already entered the next room. She quickly makes her way to them, afraid if they'll do anything stupid.

_Don't go in there!_

Hermione stopped. "What?" she asked.

"Who are you talking to, Granger?" Malfoy stood next to her and watch her in suspicion.

"No one," Hermione turned her head away from him and continued.

_I said don't. This place will react to you._

Hermione spun around. No one is standing near her at the moment. Even Malfoy proceed first. So she walks again.

_That room is different. You'll get your friends hurt._

_It must've been my imagination_, Hermione thought as she entered the room.

But she doesn't thought long as the ground suddenly shakily in a hard and scary way, the sand rumbles beneath them, everybody is screaming help and spells, and before she know it, she lost her footage and herself rolled widely bellow the raging sand to nowhere.

She panicked. Her team mates drowning, scrambling, and yelping around her. She watches them in horror. Fortunately, she saw a one piece stone in front of her and grabbed it fast before she carried further. Someone is rolling into her side and with one hand she catches his hand.

"Hang on!" she yelled and noticed his platinum hair.

"Granger?" Malfoy looked at her back in dismay. They heard another violent rumbling and realize that a new violent wave of sand is coming towards them. "Brace yourself!" he warned her and none of them could react when the sand hit them.

Everything went white. She couldn't hear anything.

"Hermione," a woman's face appeared in front of her. She's still young, probably her age, or a bit older. She's taller, her skin is a bit tan, and her hair is black, thick, and long. Her face is what you call as a middle east's beauty.

"Yes?" Hermione responded at her. She suddenly feels insecure. She's not supposed to be here.

"No matter what, don't die now," the young woman said firmly.

Suddenly, everything is blur, and she can hear someone yelling at her. A man's voice.

"Granger! Granger!" Malfoy shouted right in front of her face. She looked around her surroundings. They're in some kind of sandy tunnel. Probably because of the event before. She realized that Malfoy looked really angry and worried at the same time, which is impossible. And his body is covered with small cuts.

She wants to speak but she can't, she's too weak. Her neck feels wet, and also the side of her body. She can't move.

"_Renneverate_!" Malfoy pointed his wand towards her neck. "Fuck! Why doesn't it work!" he yelled in frustration after that, almost breaking his wand in two.

And Hermione realizes, she's dying. There is probably some large wound on her neck. Oddly, that's not her focus right now, but it's Malfoy. He stood abruptly and looking around sharply, probably looking for some exit. He even released a patronus to help him, which is of course, a snake, or King Cobra to be precise. When the snake leaves them, he's back in frustration.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he yelled. "Think you fool! Think!" he jumbled around and touching the walls to study them, hoping for another secret passage.

"Malfoy.." Hermione called weakly.

Malfoy turned at her abruptly. "Don't talk!" and kneeled in her side.

"Put some pressure before the cut.." Hermione choked back her tears. Crying won't solve her problem.

"What?" Malfoy looked at her confusedly, as if he heard it wrong. Of course he doesn't know how to tend a wound in muggle way.

"Your scarf, take it off," she fought her urge to sleep.

Malfoy watch her as if she's crazy, but he takes it off like she said. Hermione hand shakily reaches for his hand which holding the scarf. He's too shock about what happen and can't even talk. She eventually manages to guide his hand to her neck.

"Press, before the wound… Stop the bleeding…" she looked at him and said firmly.

"There's no way this could help you Granger, you—" Malfoy started rambling again.

"Calm down," Hermione cut him off. "Calm down and you can think," by talking in softer tone, or is it because she's getting sleepier.

Malfoy stopped talking and looked back into her eyes. "You're right, you're right," he mumbled quietly, more to himself than to Hermione. "I read this before, somewhere…"

Hermione smiled and start rubbing her thumb on his soft skin, to sooth him. "Yeah… Calm down is so much better," she said slowly.

He looked at her and forced a smile. "You look horrible Granger," he teased.

She wants to chuckle but she can't. "It's alright… It's alright…" she whispered. She's getting tired, colder, and sleepier. Her thumb movement is stopping, and Malfoy noticed this straight away. His own eyes widen as he watched her eyes half closed.

"Granger, no! Wake up you idiot! Potter is going to kill me if you die with me unable to do something!" he shook her shoulder violently but all she can do is closing her eyes. Everything is getting blurry. He's getting blurry. "Stay with me, mudblood!" she felt herself being roughly pull to sit, and the next thing she knows is the sudden warmth around her body.

**The review button should be under this. Oh, and by the way, if someone wants to be this story beta reader, it will be so much helpful for me. Thank you, I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Dancing With Beast

**A/N:** Oh goodie, this is chapter two. I hope you like it and enjoy it. I'm sorry if there are still some typo or grammar mistakes, I'm still looking for a beta.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the silly, old, Bongs, and the sandstress ;)

**DANCING WITH BEAST**

Hermione Granger looks around. This place is beautiful. She's standing in some kind of garden, but not just any garden. It is wide, with stone floors, vines on walls with small flowers, and multiple plants dangling on the canopy. The sky above her is exceptionally blue, and the air is really light.

"Where is this place?" she mumbled.

"_Idina_," the woman of her dream appeared again, this time, Hermione can see her full body, and this time, she's walking. She wears a white long gown with bodice and long sleeves. There are small braids on the side of her hair, and her fringe is a perfect cut of Cleopatra fringe. "Garden of peace," she added, and Hermione thought that she was talking again about the place. She doesn't look too pleased though, she seems cold and… upset.

"Why am I here? Who are you?" Hermione asked, confused. Is she dead? She remembered buried in sand and her side is badly wound.

"One question at a time!" the young woman snapped at her, looking annoyed. "This is what you get when you ignored other people's warning and acted fool!" she crossed her arms in front of her body.

Hermione is trying so hard to focus and catch on with what the young woman is talking about. "Are you talking about the man?" she guessed.

"How should I know? But I certainly know that there must be some warning before you entered the temple," the young woman cocked a brow.

And Hermione caught on something in her head. "Are you-?" the young wizard stuttered.

"Now, I need to make sure something," but the young woman ignored her. "Do you, or anybody, take the black pot?" and paced around the room.

"What black pot?" Hermione brows furrowed.

The young woman stops pacing. Her mouth opens in a gap. "It's important, that nobody take it away from the temple, or there'll be catastrophe, and I'm not talking about disaster or something, I'm talking about a powerful entity," she turned to Hermione and explained sternly.

"What?!" causing Hermione to yelped. She just died and this young woman talked about how her world might be in danger by some catastrophe? An entity? What entity?

"Don't _what_ me! It's your fault to be so reckless," the young woman huff her and talked in bossy way. Hermione can't help but think how eerie that was, that the young woman's way of deduction is a bit like her arrogant ways in explaining something in her early years at Hogwarts. Especially when she was talking to her friend, Ronald.

"A-are you positive?" Hermione got her head back on the game. If she's telling the truth then it'll be a nightmare, she has a lot of people she loves in that world.

"I'm the last one that seal the entity into the pot, so I perfectly, know him so well," the young woman said in a matter of factly.

"Then you are-!" now, Hermione is really sure about her identity.

"Stop yelping and start to be responsible! Make sure that the pot still there," the young woman waved her hand in annoyance, ignoring her again.

Hermione sighed in disbelief, whoever this is she's talking to, she's not a fun to work with. "As much as I want to do it, I can't," she shook her head. "I think I'm dead," and stated sadly.

The young woman narrowed her eyes. "Can you feel your heart beat?" she asked. Hermione glanced up at her-since she's taller, think about what she just said, and feel her heart. There's a small, non-stop, constant thump, in her chest. "Figures," the young woman mocked her annoyingly and Hermione almost shot a glare at her. "You're not dead, I won't talk to you if you're dead. That man save your life," the young woman spun on her heels and started walking away from her.

Hermione stuns. "Malfoy?" she voiced her disbelief.

"Yes, I heard you name him before you pass out," the young woman stop walking. She claps her hand, and some vine from the canopy above her goes down slowly, softly. It entangled to one another and formed a beautiful swing. "Now, I need to warn you if that pot is not in its place, you must secure it with all cost. And if it gets out, then you likely have less time until they found it," she sit on that swing and talked to Hermione as if the information is nothing.

"They who?" the young wizard eyed her in curiosity.

"The one without magic, but experienced enough to kill you wizards," and she answered seriously, very, serious. Her eyes looked at Hermione's, straight and full of confidence. "A small advice from me, if they do come, keep your head down and lay low," she warned for the last time before everything went white.

The next thing she know, Hermione woke up in some kind of a hotel room with dark decoration; grey wallpaper, white sheet, black bed cover, everything is gloomy. "H-Harry?" she called when she spot her best friend sleeps on the couch.

"Hmm?" Harry Potter opened his eyes. "'Mione..?" and mumbled as he watched her trying to sit. "Hermione!" he finally awoke and realized, turned on his feet, and stormed at her.

Hermione feels so dizzy, like she can throw up in any minute now. And her limbs still feels very weak. "I'm sorry Harry…" she said apologetically when Harry duck onto her bed to hug her tightly. She can feel how worried he might have been, and quietly pat his back as he mumbled _you're_ _alive_ and _thank god _at least three times.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked as he pulled away and sat in front of her, now he looked really happy.

Hermione smile and try to move her limbs. "Still weak, but I'm fine, I guess," she stated shortly.

Harry let out a long sighed. "I've been worried sick. The healer said we can fix you, but it's been three days since you pass out," he told her with sadness in his eyes.

Hermione nodded. "Tell me everything Harry," and asked him. She is scared about what she might hear, but she has to, especially after the woman in her dreams warned her.

"I think you should focus on resting, Hermione," Harry shook his head.

"No. I want to know, I pass out enough," Hermione protested. "Please," and begged.

He melted. "What's the last thing you remember?" and asked tiredly.

Hermione try to remember. "Malfoy," she said as she remembered Malfoy was in the ruin with her, screamed her name, and because the sandstress-she likes to call the young woman that-told her that he saved her life.

"I didn't know what exactly happen. It happened so fast," Harry started. "I talked to Bongs about your warning because after you talked to him he seemed still want to explore that place. Suddenly I heard a loud noise, screamed, and when I got there, the floor was missing, swirling down. You were holding Malfoy's arm, and when I was about to levitate you both, another sand wave and both of you were gone," he explained, his eyes darkened. Hermione thinks that it must've because he memorize the moment where he thought he lose her, because she would look like that when she thought she's losing him.

"Go on," she rubbed her thumb on his warm skin, encouraging him.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly apologized.

"For what?" Hermione cocked a brow.

"I had to make some professional procedure. So I evacuated those who survive, asked for reinforcement from the ministry," he said abruptly and stopped, seems unsure. "In short, I left you drown in there. I'm sorry. Some part of me told me that you're still alive, but my mind yelled that you could've been dead and I have to find you soon, but I…" he continued after she called his name. He looked into her eyes with a guilt in his own.

"Harry, it's okay. I'm safe now, it's all that matter," Hermione calmed him and shook his hand playfully. "I perfectly understand. If I was you, I might do the same," she added. "Now, continue," and before Harry could object, she told him to go further.

He sighed and pulled his hand from her. "After the reinforcement came we secured the victim, and I looked for you everywhere. I started to panic when I didn't found you after an hour," he looked down at his feet.

Hermione doesn't say anything for a while. "How many died Harry?"

"Eleven," her best friend stated.

Hermione feels a sudden pang in her chest, like someone just cut a small part of her heart. She wants to cry but she doesn't want to make Harry more worry than this, and crying won't solve the problem, she always tells that to herself. "This is all my fault," she tried not to sob, but her voice is shaky, and her body began to tremble.

Harry returns his glance to Hermione. "No, Hermione. This was Bongs fault. Remember, you warned him," he grabbed her shoulder and assured her softly when he saw her breaking down.

Personally, Hermione still think it was her fault to begin with. She knows what caused that. She'd been warned, but she didn't listen. She'd so stubborn, and in a way, arrogant enough to not take the warning from the man seriously, because he was nobody for her. Because she still the same Hermione that knows-it-all. But she can't tell that to Harry. Not now.

So she nodded, because he seems to want that. "Proceed," and muttered after she saw his expression relaxed.

Harry let her go. "Then Malfoy came out of nowhere, brought you on his back, and there's awfully a lot of clothing around your neck. You seemed dead, and at that time I don't know if you died because of blood loss or because you choked in that material," and continued, half serious and half joking. He earned Hermione's small laughter while he smiled. "After that we got you outside and just in time to heal you. You lost too many blood though, that's why you're unconscious," he finally ended his story.

Hermione nodded in understandment. "What about him?" she asked worriedly.

Harry raised a brow, and Hermione felt like he shot back her question at her.

"Harry, he saved my life," Hermione bit her inner cheek and slap her best friend's arm jokingly.

"True," Harry admitted, half-heartedly. "He got minor injuries and broke his leg, but he's okay now," and answered her.

"Hmm," Hermione felt so relief.

"I did thank him for saving your life and he mocked me to his heart content," her best friend stated the obvious.

Hermione chuckled. "Thank you," she grabbed his hand again and said sincerely.

But Harry shook his head. "No, you should thank him. 'Mione," he gave her a small smile.

She nodded. "What about the temple," and let his hand go.

"Closed until further investigation," Harry shrug.

Hermione heart sank, how the hell is she supposed to know about the pot if the temple is close. "Where are we now?" she looked around, decided that she will think about it later, when she's alone and there's no interruption.

"In France. Bongs will going to have a party in two hours to celebrate the project success and to fund raising for the victim. There's also a display or some sort from the brand new things which found in that temple," Harry told her, thick dislike is in his voice. He hates Bongs now.

"Is there any black pot?" Hermione tried her luck.

"I don't know," Harry cocked a brow. _Of course he doesn't know_, Hermione thought. "Why?" he studied her and that's not good for her.

"Nothing," she answered shortly. "Then I guess we must get ready for the party, don't you think?" then Hermione smiled teasingly, tried to diverse his attention.

She is success. "Yeah, we need to show Bongs how wrong he is," Harry couldn't agree more. She tries to stand, and Harry help her until she able to stabilize herself. "But, are you strong enough Hermione? You still pale," he eyed her worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine," she pat his shoulder and walked passed him to her purse, where her things is.

The black pot is there, across the dance floor. Guarded by some men, and Hermione can't stop looking at it. It doesn't look strange or anything, but still, she feels something weird and eerie from it, its aura is pulling her since she entered this room, that's why she found it quickly. She wants to look at it closer, but she figures that it'll be weird if she gets too close, besides, no one seems to mind that pot, except her. And if the sandstress right, she has to be careful about some spies that might already infiltrate this place.

She figures that no way muggles can pass a wizard defense, but the sandstress said that they're not just any muggles, they're non-magic people, and from her words, Hermione assumed that this non-magic people is experienced in killing wizard. It makes no sense because she never heard such a thing before, but the sandstress sounded really convincing, so she needs to be alert. Her wands have to be ready at any time, and she bring her purse with her, in case anything bad happen.

But first, she needs to make sure if it's really the pot. She needs to look closer. But how?

"The walking dead," she heard a familiar voice coming from behind. She turned around and found her nemesis slash savior standing there in all his glory. Years and experienced has changed him, now when he stand, he never sneered or give out an arrogant attitude, he just seem cold, elegant, classy, and people, even though they know nothing about him, will at least put some respect on this tall beautiful man. Even tonight, he's handsome than ever in his black tux and fur mantle. His hair combed back, exposing his intense, blue eyes. It reminds Hermione on his early years in Hogwarts, he used to really like that hair style.

"I'm still alive Malfoy, obviously," Hermione chuckled, figures that she can't just avoid him like usual because he just saved her life. "And you too," she shrug as she realized how handsome he is tonight. Suddenly, she feels relief since she also dress very nicely. She wore a silver gown with A-line shape which falls until her mid-thigh, and dark blue lace and fake gems on each side of the dress. She already combed her short hair neatly, wearing her mother gift's earing-it's a blue diamond, and she's very proud for her make up today. Somehow she able to pull off that dramatic looks for her eyes. She knows she's sexy, Harry told her that she looks hot before he went to grab some drink and called his girlfriend.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Malfoy walked and stopped next at her, and if she slightly pay any attention to him and not fully absorb into that pot, she might realize that Malfoy looked at her with some interest in his eyes.

An idea pops in Hermione's head. "Hey, you have some free time at the moment, yeah?" she looked up at him, inquiring.

"What?" he raised a brow. "Hei!" he protested as she doesn't answer him but pull him straightly into the dance floor. "What the-" he whispered harshly as they stop in the middle of it.

"One dance. Don't be so stingy Malfoy, wash your hand after this if you like," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as she putted his hands around her waist and hers on his shoulder. Normally, she wouldn't be this brave and daring, especially, this is her ex-nemesis. But now she's been so desperate to check that pot, so even Malfoy is an option.

"I'll even have to wash my clothes," the young man sneered as they start moving. Thankfully, it's a slow dance.

"Suit yourself," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, and thank you," but then, she crooked a smile, half-heartedly, even though her words are sincere.

Malfoy scoff. "I saved your life, I think I deserve more than a thank you," he demanded sarcastically.

"Fair enough," Hermione nodded. "I'll… think about it," and glanced to the pot. They're dancing closer and closer to it.

"Who are you looking at?" Malfoy noticed her distraction and followed her line of sight.

"Huh?" Hermione looked back at him.

"You're not trying to make anybody jealous, right? If I recalled, Weasley is not invited," her dance partner smirked that arrogant smirk.

"What? Of course not," and she blushed, ashamed.

She calls back the time when she broke up with Ron, it's very complicated. She called it off first, but then she regretted it and when she wanted him back, he refused to, and it made her down for like… a month? Two months? Five months? Well, everybody in her team knows, and when Malfoy joined, some of them probably informed him, since he teased her about that in the first week, almost made her crazy and spun to spin kick him.

Thankfully, Harry takes no side between Ron and her. He tries to be as fair as he could and he knows how his best friends sometimes acted like fools. And Hermione and Ron still keep in touch and try to nurture their friendship as normal as possible. The three of them passed and encountered many things together, even death. That's why, the bond is just too sweet to be broken or forgotten. No matter how Hermione might still feel.

"Then you know what that means right?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked back, she frowned. She's afraid that Malfoy will tease her again.

"I'm your dance partner, it'll be rude for not paying attention to me Granger," the warlock state coldly, feeling rather annoyed. Hermione is shocked when he suddenly pulled her closer until their chest meet. She blushes a little and try to hide it. His grip is strong and firm on her waist, he smell like mint, and his blue orbs are piercing her chocolate one.

"Certainly," she said, unsure, suddenly loss her capability of speaking coherently. It confused her, but it doesn't take a long time until she absorb back into that pot.

Malfoy stares at her impatiently. This is the first time that a girl doesn't squeal, chatting non-stop about him, melt into him, or just completely paying attention. He runs out patient after five minutes and she still distracted. "What are you planning?" he shook her waist and pulled her closer again until Hermione have to arch her back just to make sure they're not bump completely into each other.

"Nothing!" she snapped at him, feeling annoyed since he'd interrupting her. She took a quick last glance to the pot and back at him, knowing now that it is the right pot. She prays for the dance to be over. It's not fun to begin with, but now it's just irritating since her dance partner is watching her movement very closely with his sharp eyes, his grip on hers is getting uncomfortable since it's somehow become hard and a bit hurt. She wonders if he does this on purpose for her ignoring him.

A few moments later, the song is over to Hermione relief. She mumbled _thanks_ and start to walk away when Malfoy suddenly grab her arm and pulled her to a more seclude place. "What's in that black pot, Granger?" his question is straight and clean and sends her to the top of the edge.

Her mouth opens in a gap, she can't belief that he noticed that. Of course she can belief it, he's an auror. Hermione try to regain her composure as fast as possible. "I.. don't know," and answered. She's telling the truth though. He's still staring at her intently. "Uh, enjoy the party," she pulled her hand away in a quick movement and pace back to the party, thinking how scarier Malfoy right now.

"Hermione!" Bongs called her name in excitement when he spots her. "I'm so glad you alright, darling," he kissed her cheeks when she walked to him.

"Yeah, me too," she stated, in a bit sarcastic, actually. She still can't belief how unwise Bongs have been, and how sly he is right now. And he's one of the very reasons why she almost died there. This charity thing at the party is just a mask to cover his mistake.

"Don't worry, there will be a bonus for you in the end of the month. Will it make you feel better? Do we have an agreement?" he took Hermione's hand and talked persuadably.

_He doesn't even bother to apologize_! Hermione thought. "Of course," but she just nodded. The last time she involved with such major disagreement with Bongs, she almost ended up losing her job and her reputation. She'll get back to him one day. When she has enough money she will open her own research and beat the crap out of him.

"Good girl. Now, escort me and my guess," Bongs patted her cheek amusedly. She's disgust and tries not to shove it off her face. She forces a smile and let him when he put her hand around his arm as they walk around together with his guests.

Like usual, he filled them with his self-sacrifice and self-greatness stories. And they just belief him, they'll just listen to anything he said because Rita Skeeter make them belief that he was some kind of hero in her articles. Hermione is 100% sure that they slept together.

"Mr. Bongs," she called her boss when she escort him to grab a drink.

"Yes Hermione?" he smiled and looked at her from under his sunglasses. She never understand his obsession towards sun glasses, he likes to wear them even though in night.

"I see that you have a lot of artifact in this room," Hermione started and looked around.

"Yes, beautiful, isn't it?" Bong couldn't agree more and looked around with her.

"Very beautiful," Hermione faked a praise and astonishment. "But the one that interest me is that black pot, do you know what that is?" she then scanned at the black pot.

"Oh, that? Yes, it's peculiar isn't it, oddly I can't help but admiring it either. I guess we have the same interest," Bongs nodded and explained in amazement.

"Yeah, I wonder about it because everything is gold and that's the only thing that black," Hermione lured further.

"It's still unidentified, but I already have my team research for it. Of course, it'll probably better if you can work on that too, obviously after you're healthy enough," Bongs laughed and said jokingly. But Hermione knows that he is serious.

That could be what she need though. She's sure that the annoying sandstress will agree with her. "I'd be glad to, and don't worry Mr. Bongs, I'm here, that means I'm perfectly fine," she nodded and assure her boss.

"Oh, I'm so relief, you're such a big help," he looked so pleased because Hermione agreed straight away. "You will start after we get back to London, which is, three days later. Is that understandable?" he asked her.

"I can hardly wait," Hermione drank her whole champagne.

After some chit-chat, she finally left Bongs to find Harry. Her best friend has this some addiction to alcohol, so she needs to make sure that he's okay. Ginny, his girlfriend, is trying to help him, and Harry does want to stop, but Hermione knows how hard it must be to suppress the thirst in a party like this.

"Hermione, where were you?" Harry found her, he gestured to a table, where dinner waited for them. He smells clean and she feels guilty because that means he doesn't touch any liquor. She's supposed to trust him more.

"I'm talking with Bongs, and-" Hermione smiled and walked with him to the table when suddenly, everything is black. There's a lot of gasp and chatter around the room. "Harry, what happened?" Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arm which she found easily in the dark because he practically standing next to her.

"A black out? It's normal," Harry said as he pulled out his wand, and like the others, muttered an illumination spell.

But Hermione knows that it's not normal. She had a bad feeling about this. She pulled out her wand and grabbed her purse tightly.

Suddenly, they heard some glass breaking, things shattered, and screams. Some already yelled spells and the room is lit with red and yellow, and in between, Hermione can see some dark figure infiltrating the area. She thought she saw something silver before a wizard suddenly collapse. A knife? Weapons?

"This is far from normal," she yelped as she ducked a charm.

"Hermione, stay close," Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. He planned to secure her first, knowing that she still hasn't healthy enough. But the door is block by some gruesome scary looking creature, it crawling in four legs, its body is slicky and slimy, and there are thorns on its mouth and eyes.

"Oh my God!" Hermione stopped running.

"What was that!?" making Harry stopped with her.

"That's an _Echidalrous_!" Hermione eyes widen in horror. One touch from this creature, and they'll badly hurt and infected by its toxic.

"A what!?" Harry yelled at her as he pulled her again to his other option.

"It supposed to be extinct three hundred years ago!" Hermione informed him. Cold sweat begins to drip from her forehead. She's not fully heal, so running around like this is exhausting her, especially when she wore a pair of stiletto heels. And she can't stop thinking about how that creature manages to get in here, and how in the world whoever that raid them got it, tame it. "The pot! I have to go Harry!" she suddenly remembered the pot and stopped running.

"What pot?" Harry turned at her, half panicked half furious. He sent a curse over her shoulder and she could hear someone yelped and something fell, probably that someone. "Where do you think you're going?" her best friend shouted when she yanked her hand off from him and try to run away.

"No, you don't understand. Please, trust me! After I get the thing out, we'll be safe!" Hermione explained in terror when he grabbed her hand again. She doesn't have much time!

"I'm not risking you for the second time!" Harry pulled her close and talked firmly in front of her face, his eyes are deadly serious.

Hermione is touch, but he can't change her mind. "Trust me! I'll contact you I promise! Hold on tight to Dumbledore Army coin," she whispered helplessly.

"But," Harry protested.

"I love you Harry, stay safe," Hermione lifted her wand and held the urge to back down.

"Hermi-" Harry tried to stop her but it's too late.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione shot a curse straight to his chest, and the next thing she knows, her best friend is laying on the floor. She gasped but quickly put a protection charm on him as she duck a knife and knock down her pursuer with the same spell. The reinforcement from the ministry should come any minute now, Harry should be safe.

After that she walks to one of her unconscious pursuer and check him. She expected him to be a non-human or demi-human, but he's as human as she is, and this terrified her because there are really some non-magic people who can fight against wizards.

Hermione left him and head straightly to the pot place. She got in time because two raiders just get it out from its glass box. Hermione petrify the one on the left, and the right one turns at her instantly, prepares to throw a knife at her. She's ready to attack him back but someone beat her first. Her attacker fell to the floor, unmoving. The black pot is still in his arms. So she run at him quickly, kneel beside him, and retrieves it.

"I know you'd be around here, Granger!" Draco Malfoy stepped out from the shadow.

"Malfoy!?" Hermione almost got a heart attack, her mouth is slightly open, and her eyes are widening in fear.

"Now, tell me what the fuck is happening and what's with that fucking ugly pot?!" Malfoy is forcing her to stand and demanded.

The situation is getting more and more chaos. The reinforcement from the ministry has arrived, and they start battling the-should-be-extinct-creature. If the raiders won, Hermione can't let them have this pot, and getting this pot out of here is probably the best way to save Harry and the other wizards. If the ministry won, and she doesn't secure the pot, they will realize that the raiders was trying to get the pot since it's the only one which its box broken, and her feelings told her that this mustn't mingled with the ministry, at least not now.

Either way, both scenario end up with her running with the pot. And even though she's afraid that Harry might fall victim, she just have to belief in him, and have the courage to leave him, like he did.

"I have no idea, really! I just know that I have to secure it," she told Malfoy the truth, again. She doesn't seem to lie well in front of him.

"As much as I hate that ugly pot, I heard some people talked about it, pretty famous don't you think?" Malfoy snarled and released her hand, now realized everything. He's mad at her. He's mad at her because she's telling no one about what might happen, not even her best friend, or him, while both of them are aurors. She's supposed to tell them so they can take precautions and reduce the casualties, even if she wants to keep it a secret.

It's frightens Hermione, how Malfoy growled at her, but it's also give her an idea. "Malfoy, can… can…" she stuttered after an explosion behind them.

"Spill it!" Malfoy turned at her and yelled roughly, after that he send series of curses to the middle of the room.

"Can you help me getting out of here? Until I found somewhere safe," so Hermione burst out.

"Are you shiting me?" Malfoy looked at her as if she's crazy.

Another explosion and she's send to her urge. "Please! I'll be forever in your debt, and I never broke my words! Everyone will be safe after I get out of here with this bloody pot!" she begged.

She's surprise when it doesn't take a single second for Malfoy to hesitate. "Take my hand!" he lured his hand at her, with softer tone.

She take it and he apparate them.

Hermione almost fell when they landed. Her feet feels extremely weak, cold sweat dripping from her whole body, and she almost throw up. Everything is so much calmer, it's quiet, and she's stumbling around in a wide, elegance, reading room-a mini library.

Again, she's surprise when Malfoy hold her waist and arm to stop her from falling. She grabs onto him and sigh a relief as she kick off her killer heels. After that, Malfoy bring her to one of the couch. "Sit," and order her sternly, even so, he put her there gently.

She doesn't have any energy to do anything. So she just sit there while watching him walking to a small table near the window and pour a liquid from an expensive looking bottle into two small glasses. After that he walks back at her and hand her a glass.

It's sherry, she knew it because she drank it in one gulp, earning a look from Malfoy, who she realized, just saved her three times! "Where are we?" she looked around. It's dark outside the window, so it's till probably night.

"My house in Paris," Malfoy took a sip of his sherry.

"We're still in France?" Hermione mouth gapped open.

"Exactly. Whoever that was must've thought you run far away," he nodded.

"That's a genius plan," Hermione admitted, half dreamy. She wipes the sweat on her neck.

Malfoy cocked a brow, but decide to mock her about it later. "Now. Tell me everything Granger, what's in that pot?" instead, he asked her with calm, dangerous, tone. Just like snake boring its fangs on its prey.

**Please review and thank you for reading!**


End file.
